


Chinese Takeaway

by hoetaekssi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Huiwonki, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetaekssi/pseuds/hoetaekssi
Summary: Broke and depressed, Shinwon had no prospects for his own future. But sometimes love just knocks on your door when you are not watching.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Kudos: 16





	Chinese Takeaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time posting. I just wanted a fluff and cliché huiwonki fic, I hope you guys like it :)   
> P.s.: Pay no attention to any grammatical error it might have, I'm not a native speaker.

“One day at a time”, Shinwon would tell himself as he got out of bed again at 2pm in another winter afternoon. He could not pinpoint the exact moment where all the days started blending together, but he guessed it happened around two weeks after he was let go of his job, two months ago. The snow that kept falling outside of his window was also of no help in distinguishing the days, he thought to himself as he opened the curtains.   
He made himself the first of the many cups of coffee he was probably going to have that day – also, likely, his only meal – while he opened his computer to check for job offers or emails. No replies. Shinwon was lucky to have saved enough money before being fired, but he knew that luck would not last long if he had to spend another two months unemployed. He also knew he absolutely could not ask his parents for help – not after he dropped out of university, wasting all the money they had invested on tuition fees. He was aware of how much he had disappointed them, but he did not regret it: he was also sure of how miserable he would be in academia. No, he had to make it work.   
Not many hours passed before he heard the dangling of keys outside his apartment.  
“Please tell me you did not spend all day in the couch…” His roommate, Hoetaek, looked frustrated. He had been trying to get Shinwon to leave the apartment for weeks. Shinwon knew it made him sad to see his dongsaeng depressed.   
“Hello to you too.” Shinwon did not bother looking at him.  
“Did you even bother to have a proper meal today?”  
Shinwon shrugged. Hoetaek knew the answer to that question. Shinwon had dark circles under his eyes and looked skinnier than his usual self.   
“Let’s order in tonight.” Hoetaek interrupted him as soon as he turned to speak. He knew what Shinwon would say. “My treat.”   
Shinwon even thought about protesting, but he realized some food in his system would be nice and he was not in a mood to cook. Instead, he just smiled and thanked his roommate that was now sitting next to him, watching TV. The truth is that, even if he felt like a burden at times, he was much more grateful to Hoetaek than he showed. Hoetaek had been his best – and truthfully, his only – friend for the past few months, while everyone else seemed to slowly disappear from his life. But not Hoetaek, he stayed, and made it clear that he would not be going anywhere. Sure, he was very clingy, and his excess worrying got on Shinwon’s nerves from time to time, but he secretly liked all the pampering.   
“You know I love you, right?” Shinwon broke the silence after a few moments.  
“I know.” Hoetaek answered with a soft smile, resting his head on his friend’s shoulder.   
Shinwon felt a sudden cold in his stomach. Hoetaek was particularly good looking. They had liked each other for years and both knew it but, besides some stolen kisses here and there, neither of them did anything about it. None of them claimed another relationship either – and it was not for lack of options, since girls always appeared smiling and whispering like schoolgirls around Hoetaek, which both amused and bothered Shinwon. He remembered their friends asking the reason why they are not a couple and his struggle to answer. The truth is he did not know. Neither of them had ever mentioned it. They felt comfortable that way and did not seem to be in a rush to go anywhere.  
Shinwon smiled at that thought, leaning in for a kiss on his forehead and getting pulled by Hoetaek, who leaned in for a real one, resting his other hands on his cheek. Shinwon closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touch of his hyung and letting Hoetaek pull him closer to his own body. It went on for several minutes until they both smiled, interrupting the kiss. They both just stared at each other for a few moments before laughing it off, lying comfortably on the couch for the next hour.   
“We can order Chinese.” Hoetaek said, suddenly.   
“From that place with the flirty cashier?” Shinwon asked, hopeful.  
“So you noticed it.” Hoetaek laughed.  
“Of course, he always writes down your name with little hearts…” Shinwon pouted.  
“No, I meant he is flirty around you.” Hoetaek was both surprised and amused at Shinwon’s reaction.   
“What makes you think that?” He asked, curious.   
“Have you really not noticed the way he looks or talks to you? It almost makes me jealous…”  
“Jealous, huh?” Shinwon repeated, with a smirk on his face, kissing him on the cheek. “Fine, I will make the call this time and we can put it to rest.”  
Hoetaek continued to laugh while handing the phone to Shinwon, who dialled the number of the restaurant and put it on speaker.  
“Hello, I would like to order a…” Shinwon started saying before being interrupted.  
“Shinwonie!” Hyunggu, the flirty cashier, yelled, instantly recognizing his voice. “It’s been a while!”  
Shinwon hesitated before answering, trying to shush Hoetaek, who was laughing loudly enough for Hyunggu to hear. “Uh… You recognize my voice.”  
“Of course! You’re my favourite costumer.” Hyunggu sounded happy to take Shinwon’s call. “So, the usual?”  
“Yes, the usual, please.” Shinwon blushed and was happy that Hyunggu could not see him.  
“Perfect! Tell Hui hyung I said hi.” Hyunggu said before hanging up.   
“Hui…” Shinwon repeated as they hanged up the phone. “He called you by your pet name. I told you.”  
“He also said you are his favorite costumer, Shinwonie.”  
They both laughed at the whole situation. They had already noticed how Hyunggu flirted with both and, if Shinwon was being honest, he reciprocates it. Hyunggu often gives them extra food on the house and doodles hearts around their names, to which Shinwon usually replies by leaving him big tips and flirty looks. Hyunggu was handsome, only a couple of years younger than him. And for some reason, the way he talked to Hoetaek and called him by his pet name, Hui, made Shinwon shiver. Maybe he should be jealous, he thought, but it was a nice sensation. He could also tell that Hoetaek enjoyed it too by the way he joked about it. Hoetaek would always laugh nervously when he liked something and would not admit it – something Shinwon had always thought was adorable.   
“He is cute.”  
Shinwon was only glad to not be the first to say it and simply nodded with a smile.

Hoetaek announced he was going to take a shower before dinner and Shinwon agreed to wait for the delivery. When the doorbell rang, he could still hear the water running in the bathroom and sighed, taking Hoetaek’s wallet. He knew Hoetaek would not mind but it still did not feel right. “I’m going to pay him back”, Shinwon was thinking to himself, distracted, when he opened the door and saw Hyunggu standing in front of it.  
“Oh, Hyunggu-ya…” Shinwon blushed, suddenly aware he was still wearing his pajamas. “Are you making deliveries now?”  
“Shinwon hyung.” Hyunggu hesitated, smiling shyly “No, we are just understaffed today, and this was the last order for the day, so I thought I could make this delivery…”  
“Well, it’s nice to see you. What is the total?” Shinwon reached for the wallet, wanting it to be over as fast as possible. Although it really was nice to see him, he thought to himself.  
“This one is on me.” Hyunggu gave him a sweet smile, biting his lip.  
“Oh, there’s no need…” Shinwon started.  
“Actually, Shinwon, I didn’t need to make this delivery either, but I had to see you.” Shinwon’s eyes widened. He did not know how to respond. Hyunggu continued, hesitantly. “I’ve been thinking about you.” Hyunggu looked behind Shinwon and he suddenly noticed Hoetaek quietly standing behind them, only in his sweatpants and hair still wet from the shower. “Both of you.”  
“Come in.” Hoetaek said with a grin that gave both Hyunggu and Shinwon butterflies. 

Shinwon took the brown paper bag from Hyunggu’s hand, taking it to the kitchen, while Hoetaek opened the door for Hyunggu, closing it behind him and showing him to the couch. Shinwon looked at the bag and there it was again. The hearts with both of their names inside. He smiled at the thought of Hyunggu carefully doodling all over the bag and walked silently back to the living room, choosing to watch them from a distance for the moment. Hoetaek had a smirk on his face that he knew all too well. One that was usually directed at him whenever they got together. The same one that all those schoolgirls always fell for. That one. Shinwon could not help from grinning too, seeing Hyunggu sitting in his living room and thinking about the number of times he left the restaurant regretting being too shy to slip Hyunggu his phone number or ask him out.   
Hyunggu looked good even in his work clothes.   
“So, you’ve been thinking about us.” Shinwon said from the corner, walking up to them, and both Hyunggu and Hoetaek looked up, surprised. Shinwon was never this forward, not even to Hoetaek, but he thought it was about time. Hyunggu had already taken the first step and he knew he needed to finish it or else he would never get another chance.   
“Uh, yes, you haven’t shown up in the restaurant in a few weeks…"Hyunggu hesitated, looking shyly to his own feet. “I’ve been meaning to ask you out in a while but could never gather up the courage.” He paused for a second. “I know this sounds weird… Asking out two people, I mean. You are such a lovely couple.”  
Shinwon shared a look with Hoetaek and could tell they had the same thought. One of those silent agreements. “He is cute” were Hoetaek’s words before. He had not said much, but he did not need to, as Shinwon knew they felt the same way. They had lived together long enough for words to become dispensable. He had seen the way Hoetaek stared at Hyunggu multiple times before and that was enough for him.  
Shinwon took Hyunggu’s hand.  
“How would you feel about dinner now?” Hoetaek asked, and Hyunggu’s face lightened up.

…

Shinwon woke up earlier that day. His eyes adjusting to the lights in a bedroom that was not his. He remembered he had slept in Hoetaek’s bed again. Since the first date with Hyunggu earlier that week Hoetaek had become clingier than usual. Only this time Shinwon was enjoying it. Though he was alone now, as Hoetaek was probably off to work. He smiled softly, as he let all the memories from the previous night flush back to his mind. The tenderness of Hoetaek’s voice when he asked Shinwon, “Stay with me tonight”. How could Shinwon deny such request? They had done nothing but cuddle until Hoetaek fell asleep with his arms still wrapped around him, facing each other. Shinwon did not fall asleep as quickly. Instead, he stared at Hoetaek as he dreamed and tried his hardest to make sure that image never left his mind. He had never looked so beautiful.   
He also remembered Hyunggu’s blushed cheeks as he told them he had been thinking about them, as well as the feeling of holding his hand and seeing his face light up. And the kiss they shared at the end of the night. It was more like a peck on the lips, but it was enough to make Shinwon’s heart skip a beat and think about it for the next week.  
He rolled out of bed and noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand.  
“Please, remember to eat something today. Let’s go out tonight. On a real date. Love – H”, said the note, along with doodles of smiley faces and little hearts. He felt his heart flutter. He did not know exactly what was going on between them, but he did not want it to stop either. For the first time in weeks, he felt an excitement to go out.   
Shinwon sighed as he got up to start his day. Even depressed, getting out of bed was never as difficult as it was on that day. The bedsheets still smelled like Hoetaek. 

“Park. 7pm.” It was true that Hoetaek was not the best texter, but Shinwon still smiled to see the notification light up his phone. He had never been in an actual date with Hoetaek, although they had gotten together many times before, and he wondered if Hyunggu would be invited too. They had mentioned a second date on the night before since dinner went so well, but no one came up with any solid plans.   
Shinwon tried to look his best, putting on a blazer and a black turtleneck underneath his coat. He took the subway to the park Hoetaek had indicated, not really sure why he chose to meet outdoors in the middle of winter. But he understood the reason as soon as he got there and saw an ice-skating ring crowded with couples. What a cliché, he thought to himself, smiling as he saw Hoetaek sitting alone at a park bench, beautiful as ever, looking around, seemingly anxious.   
Their eyes finally met and were joined by a big smile from Hoetaek, followed by one from Shinwon. The man who had seemed so nervous before suddenly appeared to become much lighter, as if he had gotten some weight off his shoulders. He got up as Shinwon walked over in his direction.  
“You look…” Shinwon could not finish his sentence as Hoetaek pulled him in one of his warm hugs that he adored. Instead, he just closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the affection.  
“I invited Hyunggu tonight.” Hoetaek said, finally separating from the hug and looking for some sort of reaction from Shinwon but the dongsaeng did not appear to be surprised. “But I want to speak to you first.” Shinwon nodded and Hoetaek took his hand. “Let’s go for a walk.”  
“I like you, Shinwonie. You know that.” Hoetaek started, as they walked through the park, still with their hands locked. “I don’t know the reason why you wouldn’t allow me to be with you in the past, but I want this.” He nodded with his head at their joined hands. “I want to be with you.”  
Shinwon thought about it for a moment and told the truth, “You never asked me. I want to be with you too. I just… Never felt enough for you. I still don’t.”  
“You are more than enough, Shinwonie” Hoetaek looked at him, feeling a combination of sadness and surprise.   
Hoetaek stopped for a moment and held Shinwon’s cheeks in his hands before pulling him down for a soft kiss on his lips. Shinwon held his waist, pulling him in a warm hug, and allowed his hyung to kiss him, closing his eyes, until Hoetaek interrupted it, taking his hands again.   
“About Hyunggu…” Hoetaek started, pausing to think about his words. “You seemed to enjoy our date, but I would like to know your thoughts.”  
“I really like him, hyung.” Shinwon hesitated, looking down. “I’d like to see what we could be.”  
“I would like that too.” Hoetaek grinned. 

Hyunggu waited for them anxiously, biting his nails. Hoetaek had called him a couple of hours before asking to meet, and Hyunggu was more than happy to oblige. He had not stopped thinking about them since that night in their apartment. They had dinner and talked through the night. The hours just flew by them, while Hyunggu listened to their stories and told a few of his own. And that sweet goodbye kiss, which was still so fresh in his mind that he could not help but smile at the thought of it. He loved all of it. It took a lot of courage to visit their apartment, but it worked out in the end.   
He jumped from his seat when he saw their backs, running up to them. They looked more beautiful than ever, locked hands, giggling and glowing in a way Hyunggu had never seen them before. For a moment he wondered what the reason behind it could be.  
“Hyunggu!” Shinwon was the first to notice his presence, but a smile soon lit up both of their faces.  
“I am sorry, hyung, did I interrupt anything?”  
“No, don’t worry about it. We were just talking.” Hoetaek said, sharing a look with Shinwon. Hyunggu could feel they had been talking about him. “We do have something to discuss though.” And Hyunggu just nodded, following them.  
They walked together in silence for a few minutes, taking in the atmosphere. Each trapped in their own thoughts, wondering how to bring up the same topic. Whatever it was, it was new to all of them, and each was afraid of the others’ reaction. And yet, they all anticipated it. Even in silence they enjoyed each other’s company, like a perfect three-piece puzzle. Even if it was awkward at times, none of them ever thought of making small talk.   
“I missed you both.” Hyunggu finally broke the silence. “Is it weird?”  
Shinwon and Hoetaek grinned.  
“No, it’s not. That’s what I called you here for.” Hoetaek said, wrapping one of his arms around Hyunggu’s neck, side by side. “This is as new to me as it is to you… But whatever this is, I want to give this a chance.” He looked at Shinwon. “We want.”  
Hyunggu stopped and stared, eyes widened, first at Hui, then Shinwon. Hoetaek told him exactly what he wanted to hear, and still, he did not believe it. As Hyunggu’s momentary silence grew excruciating long, the grin on Hoetaek’s face suddenly turned into a serious expression, wondering if he was rushing something or had said something wrong. Those few seconds felt like an eternity.   
“Hyunggu? Are you okay?” Shinwon finally asked, looking concerned.  
“I just… wasn’t expecting it” Hyunggu started, trying to think of words. Any words. “Yes. Yes, that’s what I want too.”  
Hoetaek and Shinwon both let out a sigh of relief, smiling. Shinwon leaned in for a kiss on Hyunggu’s forehead as Hoetaek took his hand. And for the first time in weeks Shinwon felt like everything would be fine. That things would work out by themselves. In that moment he could not bring himself to think about the friends that had ditched him or worry about being a burden to Hoetaek. He was simply happy to be there, with them, at that perfect moment. And by the looks of it, so were they.   
“Now, I could go for some hot chocolate.” Shinwon giggled as they walked together to the closest coffeeshop.


End file.
